vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth (VLD)
Earth is the home planet of the human race and the birthplace of the new Paladins of Voltron, as it is where the Blue Lion had been hidden for at most 10,000 years. Carvings on the cave walls suggest sapient people were aware of the Lion's presence in the past, and also suggested an event would be happening on a certain night, which coincided with Shiro's return to Earth. Environment Earth is a spherical, hospitable planet full of water, green plant life, and a safely breathable atmosphere. It is located in the Milky Way Galaxy and is home to numerous animal species. Inhabitants Biology The race of people native to Earth are called Humans, and share no notable distinction from the current human species of bipedal individuals with varying skin, hair, and eye color. This futuristic Earth is described as existing in the not-so-distant future where all countries are at peace, working together, and humans are largely multi-ethnic, making it rare for someone to trace their lineage back to a single country of origin.Newsarama with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2016 Society Little information of the human society on Earth is known; it can be assumed to be similar to the current Earth, with the exception of the world-wide peace. The Galaxy Garrison is a military organization with the purpose of training promising cadets to be astroexplorers. It has a training facility located in a desert on this futuristic Earth that all of the human Paladins of Voltron have at some point attended. The Garrison is responsible for the launch of the Kerberos Mission with the crew of Shiro, Samuel Holt, and Matthew Holt. According to Pidge, it takes the futuristic technology of Earth spacecrafts "months" to reach Kerberos. Samuel Holt implies the total intended mission length would be two months when he describes how the crew will be eating freeze-dried peas for that amount of time. To contrast, New Horizons, launched in 2006, took 9.5 years to reach Pluto. For this futuristic Earth, the Kerberos crew were the first humans to travel as far as they did. Known Humans Galaxy Garrison *'Commanders': **M. Iverson **Samuel Holt *'Cadets': **Lance **Hunk **Pidge **Keith (Expelled.) *'Unknown Rank' **Shiro **Matthew Holt **"Mr. Harris" **"Professor Montgomery" Other *Keith's Father *Colleen Holt Trivia * To the Galra Empire, Earth's solar system is designated as System "X-9-Y". * The Sphinx claims he is responsible for the Earth game of chess, in that he once challenged humans using the game in the distant past. Although humans failed to pass the test, they remembered the game - if at first wrongly making the king the most powerful piece until correcting that the queen is the most powerful. * Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos explain that Earth is considered very primitive to the Galra Empire, and and remains safe from attack because the Empire will not gain any resources or technology from conquering it.Den of Geek with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 References Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Space